Twin Trouble
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Add a couple of otters who are twins, a new leader for the girls and a bet made between two best friends, what would you get? A friendly story about family and love. Skilene


Twin Trouble

Justin and Victoria

Jus and Vicky the small kid twin otters have come from their newly destroyed home in and Marlene's got some big trouble.

"Hey mommy!"-Vicky, the 3 year old otter with sandy brown fur and green eyes ran to his mom. Delilah, an all American sandy brown born otter, and her husband, Henry the twins' father, turned to see Justin the oldest of the two run toward them with something small, long and slithery. "Look what I got! It's the longest worm I've ever seen! Look!" He shoved the 'worm' into his mom's face. Delilah screamed and ran behind Henry. "What's wrong mommy? Don't you want to greet Mr. Wriggly?"

"That isn't a worm honey."-Delilah. Justin looked at the 'worm'.

"Why not? It's long and it was on the ground where the worms live."-Justin.

"That isn't a worm, Justin. That's a snake. A small baby one at that."-Henry. Justin took another look at the snake then at his father.

"Oh…it's a snake. Cool!"-Justin. Vicky came out of her hiding place behind the rock pedestal the habitat had and went beside her twin brother. She had black eyes, sandy brown fur and a little tiny tuff of hair over her head, which the zookeeper tied up with a little purple bow.

"It sure is. Especially when you used it to scare mommy. I would never get scared by a silly little snake."-Vicky.

"Oh yeah?"-Justin. He shoved the snake immediately in her face.

"Ah! Get it away! Get it away!"-Vicky.

"Justin! Stop scaring your sister."-Delilah. Justin laughed and put the snake on the ground. It slithered away and Delilah turned to him.

"Justin, how many times do I have to tell you not to get things that you don't know? This is probably the millionth time you disobeyed that."-Delilah.

"Sorry, mommy. I just wanted a pet."-Justin.

"And how many times to I have to tell you that we can't have pets, Justin?"-Delilah. Justin looked at his feet.

"Aww, come on, mom. We were just having fun. Right, Jus?"-Vicky.

"Yeah, mom! Please forgive us?"-Justin. The two twins showed them their cute puppy dog eyes. Delilah looked at them then looked away.

"Okay, okay. Just stop it. You're both forgiven."-Delilah.

"Thanks mommy!"-Justin and Vicky. They hugged their mom and Henry joined in too. Then the zookeeper who was fond of sweet little Vicky came by with a sad look and a cage. She gently took the two twins from their family hug.

"What's happening?"-Justin and Delilah.

"Sorry, little otters, but superintendent thinks the zoo's getting crowded. We're just going to transfer you to another zoo.

"Transfer?"-Delilah and Henry.

"But we didn't even get to say goodbye."-Vicky. She turned to Delilah and Henry as the zookeeper put them in the cage and started to walk away.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!"-Vicky. She waved to them and their parents waved to them sadly. "Justin, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"No. I believe we will go back home. Besides, goodbyes are for when you're never going to see someone again."-Justin. He folded his arms and stared sulkily at the wall as they got loaded into a truck. Vicky stopped waving and stared out the truck, wondering where their next home will be.

Meanwhile…

"Marlene!"-Skipper. He entered the oyster smelling cave with Private, Rico, Kowalski and Kowalski's report. Marlene was arranging the flowers in her vase when Skipper surprised her.

"Ah!"-Marlene. The flowers flew in the air as the petals separated and flew all over the place. "Oh no." She stared at the mess.

"Hey, that was pretty."-Private.

"Prity!"-Rico.

"Well, I guess it was cool, but what are you doing here almost scaring me to death?"-Marlene.

"Just came by with an announcement."-Kowalski.

"And what would that be?"-Marlene. She started to pick up some of the petals that weren't bruised.

"You've got new a roommate."-Kowalski. Marlene stopped and almost dropped the petals.

"Really?"-Marlene.

"Yeah, but well, you got two, to be precise."-Kowalski.

"This is great! When are they coming?"-Marlene.

"Not sure. They should be here before the next month comes."-Kowalski.

"Well, that's plenty of time."-Marlene.

"Plenty of time to do what? Because we're going to do background checks."-Skipper.

"Seriously?"-Marlene.

"Yes Marlene. According to him."-Private.

"Well, if they do come promise me you wouldn't creep them out by saying you'll be watching them."-Marlene.

"Why would anyone say that?"-Private. Marlene looked at Skipper.

"Guess."-Marlene.

"What?"-Skipper.

"Nevermind. You know, somehow, I have this feeling that my guests are going to be younger than me. Weird."-Marlene.

"That is weird. But you can't depend on feelings, Marlene."-Kowalski.

"Sure…well see ya!"-Marlene.

"Where are you going?"-Skipper.

"Nowhere, actually. You are. You're supposed to get out of my home. Like now. I have things to do."-Marlene.

"Oh right. Sorry about the mess, Marlene."-Private. Marlene waved him off exasperatedly.

"It's fine, I'll clean it, alone. You can go now."-Marlene.

"Could I help? I've got some free time before Lunacorns come on at 3."-Private.

"Sorry, I really got things to do. Maybe next time."-Marlene. Then Stacy and Becky came in all excited. The penguins went to the manhole exit and Marlene turned to the badger sisters.

"Marlene!"-Becky and Stacy. They were bouncing up and down together.

"What?"-Marlene.

"Come on, Marlene."-Becky.

"Don't tell me you forgot?"-Stacy.

"Forgot what?"-Marlene. The sisters, looked at each other before they turned to Marlene. "What? What did I forget?"

"It's Friday! You promised!"-Stacy.

"Friday? Oh…that promise."-Marlene.

"Come on! Let's go!"-Becky. The sisters were about to pull Marlene out.

"Wait! I can't. I need to clean up this mess."-Marlene.

"Aww!"-Stacy and Becky.

"But we'll miss it! We can't miss it! You're leading it this week, Marlene!"-Stacy.

"Shh, Stacy!"-Becky. Marlene face-palmed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a little hyper today. Sorry!"-Stacy.

"Leading? Why's Marlene leading? And what's it about?"-Skipper.

"Nothing, seriously. Besides, I still can't go because of this mess."-Marlene. She pointed to the petals.

"Aww!"-Stacy and Becky again.

"Just go. Maybe Darla will lead."-Marlene.

"But Marlene!"-Becky.

"We really want you to lead!"-Stacy. They started cheering.

"You're the best!"-Becky.

"You're the best!"-Stacy.

"You are the best!"-Becky and Stacy.

"You're the seed to our success!"-Stacy and Becky. Marlene turned to them.

"Wasn't that the cheer Darla made?"-Marlene. Marlene picked up the broom and started sweeping.

"Yeah! The secret?"-Becky.

"She made it for you!"-Stacy.

"Sure she did. Go on, I really have work to do."-Marlene.

"Marlene!"-Gloria.

"What now?"-Marlene. She put the broom down.

"Marlene, you better get your brown self out here right now!"-Frila.

"Frila!"-Gretel.

"What? She's late, again."-Frila. Stacy and Becky followed Marlene out along with the boys hiding inside listening to them.

"Finally, our leader has arrived."-Kiana.

"No way, no leader. I'm no leader and you all know that. And I already broke the rules tons of times, you should really just kick me out."-Marlene.

"No way, sister! You're the best on our team! We're not losing you!"-Frila.

"Stop it. I don't like lies."-Marlene.

"We're not lying. It's the truth."-Doris. She was in the habitat near Marlene's so her dolphin head was sticking out from the wall.

"Argh! Just go on without me already. I have work to do."-Marlene.

"And what would that work be?"-Tanisha.

"Would it include a certain someone?"-Farina.

"Namely-"-Doris.

"No, no, no! No. Don't you dare say it, Doris. Don't you dare. Or I'm going to drain out your pool again and you'll have to share your home with Fred again."-Marlene.

"Not the polar bear! This is blackmail!"-Doris.

"I've got rights."-Marlene.

"And so do we."-Gloria.

"We want you to lead this week, and you will."-Darla.

"Okay, now that's a threat. Don't you dare threaten your leader."-Marlene. Stacy and Becky clapped.

"Yey! Marlene's back!"-Stacy and Becky.

"You guys are mad. Of course she is, she always will be."-Frila.

"No, I will not. We promised to take turns to find out who's best."-Marlene.

"Yeah, and we want you to be our permanent leader."-Gretel.

"Permanent? As in forever?"-Marlene.

"Forever."-Honey.

"And ever?"-Marlene.

"And ever."-Gretel.

"Forever and ever?"-Marlene.

"Forever and ever."-Farina.

"Really?"-Marlene.

"Don't you understand English, dear?"-Gloria.

"Look, I'm even younger than some of you, and that is so not fair, not fair at all."-Marlene.

"Okay, now you're just stalling. We're really fine with you being younger, actually."-Frila.

"Exactly and it has just backfired. I'm a complete failure. See? I can't be a leader."-Marlene. The girls looked at each other before staring at Marlene.

"What?"-Marlene.

"I have to admit, Marlene, that your acting skills and excuses? You need to work on them. They're not fooling us."-Gretel.

"Yeah, like they suck, completely suck. You can't fool us."-Frila. Marlene glared at her.

"Well, try doing that when you're being pressured by tons of girls. As in tons of girls who really wouldn't stop blabbering when they pretty much know that they aren't supposed too."-Marlene.

"Blabbering?"-Frila.

"We weren't blabbering, Marlene, we were just-"-Doris.

"Zip it, Doris. We have unwanted attention coming."-Marlene.

"What?"-Gretel. Marlene pointed to the lemur coming their way. "Oh…" Julien jumped in.

"Hello, my people!"-Julien.

"We are not your people, Julien."-Honey.

"Well, you are part of my kingdom, so you are my people."-Julien.

"Marlene, can I kill him?"-Frila.

"Why are you asking me?"-Marlene.

"Oh great one, lead us all to victory, for without your great leadership, we would never last without you."-Frila.

"What are you doing?"-Marlene.

"Giving you the title with which you deserve."-Frila.

"Are you insane?"-Marlene.

"No…why?"-Frila. Marlene face-palmed angrily.

"Agh! Why do you even live?"-Marlene.

"Excuse me? Well, sorry, I was just pointing out the obvious."-Frila.

"That wasn't obvious, that was stupid! How dumb can you get? I thought you were one of the smartest of creatures?"-Marlene.

"I am, and that was so cool! Up high, Marl!"-Frila. They all stared at them.

"That was really weird."-Gretel.

"Sorry, we were kinda thinking of doing a little act to say that peace is among us."-Frila.

"Oh Frila."-Honey.

"Wait, you're the queen?"-Julien.

"No, no, I didn't say that."-Marlene.

"Well your friend did, you have to be. Surely you can't lie can you?"-Julien.

"Julien, listen I'm not-"-Marlene.

"Yes! Yes you are!"-Julien. He ran off.

"Where are you going?"-Gloria.

"To tell the whole zoo of my new queen!"-Julien.

"Oh dear."-Doris.

"Frila?"-Marlene.

"Yes?"-Frila.

"You are so dead to me."-Marlene.

"Yeah, I always knew I was a zombie."-Frila.

"I am so out of here."-Marlene.

"Marlene, you can't go. You're our permanent leader now, you need to settle our issues."-Doris.

"Doris, I can't do this. I need to go into hiding while the zoo thinks I'm the queen. They're probably think I'm going to be like Julien or maybe even worse!"-Marlene.

"What's worse than being Julien's one and only queen, letting everyone know that you're the mate of him now…ohhhh."-Frila.

"Sure, Frila, point out the worse in the situation."-Gretel.

"Sorry, Gretel, just trying to help."-Frila.

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me, tell that to Marlene."-Gretel.

"Oh Marlene! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"-Frila.

"Sure, Frila. You're forgiven."-Marlene. Frila went to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"-Frila.

"Sure, we forgive and forget."-Marlene.

"Nice."-Honey.

"Okay, bye forever. This leader is out of commission, forever."-Marlene.

"What?"-Everyone.

"No!"-Stacy and Becky.

"You can't Marlene!"-Stacy.

"That's mutiny!"-Becky.

"Um no, it's my right. If I'm going into hiding, I won't be with you anymore."-Marlene.

"Aww, come on, Marlene. You could keep up the act. Just for a while."-Darla.

"I dare you to do it. Do it and I'll do whatever you say for a week. Even if it means giving Kowalski another chance…"-Doris.

"Really? Deal!"-Marlene.

"Gonna regret this."-Doris.

"You sure will."-Gloria.

"Bye Marlene!"-Stacy and Becky.

"Why are you saying bye?"-Gretel.

"Look!"-Stacy and Becky. They pointed behind Marlene as the penguins walked to them, with Skipper up front expressionless.

"Okayyyyyy…"-Honey.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home?"-Marlene.

"We really need to work on our stealth."-Skipper.

"Stealth isn't all. You need to learn how to stay out of my life."-Marlene.

"Okay, so now you want us out?"-Skipper.

"Ding-a-ling! He's got it!"-Frila.

"Marlene?"-Private.

"No, enough. No more spying, it's annoying and rude."-Marlene.

"Yeah, we weren't spying."-Skipper.

"Actually-"-Kowalski.

"Rico…"-Skipper. Rico held onto Kowalski's beak before he could say anything else.

"Actually, spying is either watching or listening to someone's life outside of you without his or her permission. And that's what you did."-Doris.

"Thank you, Doris."-Marlene.

"De nada, amigo."-Doris.

"Well you heard the dolphin."-Gretel.

"So? What do you want us to do? We do stuff like this all the time to everyone."-Skipper.

"Are we included?"-Stacy and Becky.

"Did you miss the word everyone?"-Skipper.

"Ah!"-Stacy and Becky. The girls glared at him.

"No way!"-Stacy.

"Ew! That is so not cool!"-Becky.

"Yeah, like totally!"-Stacy.

"Invading privacy much?"-Frila.

"Agreed."-Gretel.

"Can I kill Rico first?"-Tanisha. She licked her paw as Rico drew back in fear.

"Hey, no one's killing anyone without me starting."-Kiana. Marlene held up a paw before anyone could move.

"I'll handle this. Stay back till further notice."-Marlene.

"But Marlene-"-Frila.

"They deserve it."-Kiana.

"Weren't you listening?"-Doris.

"Right…"-Stacy and Becky. The girls kept quiet.

"We are so sorry, Marlene."-Private.

"Of course you are…"-Marlene.

"No, really, Marlene, we are. We'll try not to do it again."-Kowalski.

"Okay…"-Marlene.

"You want something, don't you?"-Skipper.

"Okay, you know me too well."-Marlene.

"What's the preposition?"-Skipper.

"Just follow my lead when the arrivals come."-Marlene.

"Oh really? You want me to act all nice and plastic?"-Skipper.

"I am not plastic."-Marlene.

"Right…"-Skipper.

"Not. Plastic."-Marlene.

"Sure you aren't."-Skipper. Gloria whispered to Doris.

"Wow, he's good. Even in the possible face of his death, he's that cool."-Gloria.

"Uh-uh. But it's a wonder how Marlene handles him."-Doris. They both turned the two.

"Okay, why don't you try it or are you already doing it?"-Marlene.

"Right, you don't even know if I am. FYI, I am not."-Skipper.

"Big surprise, because I thought you always do it."-Marlene.

"Not always, but I'm getting used to it."-Skipper.

"Not bad. But you can't beat me."-Marlene.

"Wanna bet?"-Skipper.

"What does the winner get?"-Marlene.

"All, and the loser?"-Skipper.

"Nothing."-Marlene.

"Got it."-Skipper.

"And we start with Julien. First to lose control of his-"-Marlene.

"Or her."-Skipper.

"Lies loses."-Marlene.

"Throw in flirting and I am so in."-Skipper.

"Flirting? Not bad. But I want complete friendliness in, no backing out on this."-Marlene.

"Deal."-Skipper.

"Deal."-Marlene.

"Um, what have you guys done?"-Doris.

"Nothing of utter importance to you."-Marlene.

"Really? Because you just made a bet over who's the best."-Kowalski.

"We didn't say anything. You, however, were listening."-Skipper.

"Like it was so not a private conversation."-Frila.

"I don't know about that…"-Marlene.

"Me neither."-Skipper. Then he looked at Marlene. They both grinned and high-fived.

"I don't get it."-Kowalski.

"You don't have to. We just planned this ahead of time."-Skipper.

"For just in case reasons. But the bet, however, was real."-Marlene.

"And look who comes this way."-Gloria. They all looked as Julien came by with a bounce in his step.

"I'm back!"-Julien.

"Perfect. How perfect."-Skipper.

"You are so going to lose."-Marlene.

"This penguin isn't going to lose to a girl."-Skipper.

"Hello Skipper, buddy!"-Julien.

"Hey Julien!"-Skipper.

"Finally you decide to call me by my fabulous name."-Julien.

"It sure is."-Skipper.

"Hey Julien."-Marlene.

"Hello, my dear queen."-Julien.

"You know, she isn't a queen without her crown."-Tanisha. Everyone looked at her. "Just saying."

"That is correct! Come Marlene!"-Julien. Julien pulled Marlene away.

"Whoa!"-Marlene.

"She is so going to kill you, Tani."-Farina.

"I think I know that. Frila, you're with me."-Tanisha.

"Anything to help a fellow gal in trouble."-Frila. Skipper slipped away and followed the two "royalty".

"Okay, Marlene. Just choose one then we're off to do something."-Julien.

"And what is that supposed to be?"-Marlene.

"Well, you're my queen, you have to obey me."-Julien.

"Okay fine, but any physical contact and I am so out."-Marlene.

"Sure…"-Julien.

"Julien…"-Marlene.

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it."-Julien.

"Okay, I'll just go simple this time."-Marlene. She stared at the crowns. "Okay, too simple." She went to her favourite one but it was still too plain. She took out the light blue gem from her homemade bracelet and placed it in the middle.

"Ooooo."-Mort.

"Oh, hi Mort."-Marlene.

"It's pretty Marlene."-Mort.

"I know, I kinda 'got' the gem from somewhere special."-Marlene.

"Where?"-Mort.

"Oh nevermind."-Marlene.

"Okay."-Mort. Then Maurice came up to Marlene and pulled her aside.

"Marlene, are you serious? You're with the king? You're the new queen?"-Maurice.

"Just go with it, Maurice."-Marlene. She stared at the blue gem.

"Okay…hey, that's not bad. Where did you get that anyway?"-Maurice.

"I can't tell you that. That's my little secret."-Marlene.

"Sure, I'll keep it if you say it."-Maurice.

"What's in for me?"-Marlene.

"I don't know, maybe I'll help you with this bet fiasco."-Maurice.

"Guess word travels fast."-Marlene.

"Sure does, so you agree?"-Maurice.

"Heck yeah!"-Marlene. Then she whispered to him. She moved away and watched his expression.

"No way. You actually did that?"-Maurice.

"Yeah."-Marlene.

"I don't believe it. You're such an innocent girl."-Maurice.

"That's my cover for this zoo, Maurice. There's nothing I can't do, and I will win this bet."-Marlene.

"Okay, good luck. With competition like that, you'll need it."-Maurice.

"Thank you."-Marlene.

"Marlene! You can't chat with my servant, only I do that. We'll get you a new one."-Julien.

"Oh dear."-Marlene. She looked away sighing before looking back to Julien with a completely fake smile. "Oh how great."

"I just wonder who could have the honor of serving my beautiful queen."-Julien.

"Well, I'm flattered but I believe it's my choice."-Marlene.

"How right you are. Go on, you should be back by nightfall."-Julien. Marlene jumped away quickly and looked at the crown as she headed for Doris's home. Skipper jumped out of the bushes and walked beside her.

"You have got to stop doing that, or…"-Marlene.

"Or what?"-Skipper.

"Nevermind."-Marlene.

"So who's your new 'servant'?"-Skipper.

"Snoopy."-Marlene.

"I'm not a dog."-Skipper.

"Right, you're a flightless bird who can maneuver toy planes."-Marlene.

"That and more. So who's your assistant?"-Skipper.

"She is not going to be my assistant. I would never let my best friend suffer such consequences."-Marlene.

"Your best friend. Isn't that Doris?"-Skipper.

"Yes."-Marlene.

"Hey, didn't she promise to do anything you say for a week if you go with the little charade?"-Skipper. Marlene stopped and stared at him.

"Okay, what else did you hear?"-Marlene.

"Well, I heard everything but I didn't let the others hear."-Skipper.

"Great. This is just great. What am I supposed to do now? You know almost everything."-Marlene.

"Look, there's Doris."-Skipper.

"Don't change the subject."-Marlene.

"No, seriously, she's coming this way."-Skipper.

"What? How?"-Marlene.

"Why don't ya look?"-Skipper. Marlene looked back.

"I don't see, hey! Skipper!" Marlene looked around for her friend but he was nowhere in sight. Just then, a white dove flew down and landed beside her. "He tricked me!"

"Hi Marlene!"

"Oh, hi Flaire. What are you doing here?"

"Just came by to visit. Hey, could I stay at your place for a while? My nest got destroyed by this squirrel, um, Fred? I think that was his name?"

"Oh, Fred. Um sure, you can stay at my place. Are you going to rebuild your house though?"

"I don't feel like staying out there anymore. It doesn't feel safe."

"So, you want to be like, my permanent roommate?"

"Could I? I could hide whenever Alice comes by. Besides, birds are everywhere, people wouldn't suspect a thing."

"I suppose you can't argue with that logic."

"Hold it right there!" Skipper then jumped right in front of both of them.

"Ah!" The girls screamed and hugged each other.

"What?"

"Where the heck did you come from?"

"Um…I don't think you should know…"

"Okay, fine. Now what's your problem?"

"How could you let Flaire stay at your place? Without my permission?"

"Your permission? It's my habitat, I can do what I want. Besides, you're starting to act like Julien, with everything has to go my way thing. It's annoying."

"Still, Flaire has to go through screening like your other roommates before I call it clear."

"You're going to have roommates?"

"I sure am. And then I'll have to do the welcome party?"

"Welcome party?"

"Oh, that's my ritual. I'm pretty sure I'm going to do the same thing like when Rhonda came by, except without that gross walrus creeping me out."

"Right…"

"What's your problem?"

"Me? Um, nothing. I just really really hate that lemur."

"Wanna back out?"

"No way! I am not backing out! If you need me, I'll be planning my 'back-up' plan." Skipper slid off.

"And I'm planning that party. Come on Flair, if you're staying, you better help."

**Mikaela-And that's it for the first chapter. I suppose it's a little rushed, but hey, I just want to get this story out of my head. Hope you enjoyed it. (BTW, I'm Mikaela.)**


End file.
